Tonight I wanna cry
by akhiranimelover14
Summary: Just a short sweet song fic. Hope you enjoy reading. R&R Beware of the lemon... Those who don't like lemon better not read this.


This is a one short sweet song fic. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the song.**

**Tonight I wanna cry**

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on, the sound_

_Turned down and a bottle of_

_Wine_

Since Sasuke came back from his hometown, everything returned to normal or so everyone around them thought. The team seven was reunited again just like the way they wanted. They become like family again just like before except for Sakura. She became distant. He was in his house at the Uchiha compound. After killing his only brother, he only felt more alone. Being inside the compound make him felt guilty and regretful.

Regret for leaving…

Guilty for nearly killing his best friend…

Guilty for killing his only brother and…

Regret for leaving _**her…**_

He drank his sake. He thought, what could have been different if he didn't left that night? Would he be happy like Sakura said? Would he kill his brother without making those precious people around him die? Could he even court Sakura and be with her for the rest of his life? Oh he'll never know. He chose a different path… away from the light.

He let himself drown in Sake.

_There's a picture of you and I_

_On the walls around me_

_The way that I was and could_

_Have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you _

_Walking away_

She was alone in her apartment again just like every other nights. Since her parents were killed on a mission, she started to live alone. She sighed and sit on her couch. She didn't bother opening the lights. The moonlight was enough to light her place. She looked at the moon tonight; it was full moon… just like the night he left. She stood up and walk inside her bedroom. She just plopped herself to bed and stare at the picture on the night stand. She traced Sasuke's face in the picture. She didn't notice the tear that was falling down on her face.

She wondered why did he left then suddenly coming back like nothing happened. He can't just waltz in back to her life after all of the pain he put her. It hurts so much to see him again. Knowing he was still the Sasuke that she knew when they we're twelve. He was the same arrogant jerk that makes her cry.

'_Why do I still love you after all of this?' _She thought as she cried herself to sleep but find she couldn't.

'_It still fresh in my memory the night you left… you hurt me when you left." _

Somehow, she just stopped showing to him how she loves him so much.

_I've never been kind to ever let _

_My feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong_

_Meant never losing your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough_

_To let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride let it fall like_

_Rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

He drank another round of his sake. He still thinks about Sakura. Was he already loosing her? He was so afraid to express his feelings. Thinking that emotions are for the weak, he couldn't get his self to say his true feelings. But tonight, he wanted to hold on to her and never let go.

He wiped the sake that drips from his mouth. He stand up and walk out of the compound. He will tell her how he feels. He didn't care if emotions were getting better of him. It was better than loosing her. It was worth setting aside his ego.

He'll go to her and show his feelings…

_Would it help if I turned a_

_Sad song on_

"_All by myself" would sure hit _

_me hard now that you're gone_

She continued to cry, clutching the picture close to her heart. Since he left, she couldn't make herself to believe that she could move on especially when he's back now. When he was gone, it doubled the pain she felt. It crushed her to pieces knowing that once again she was left alone.

_Or maybe unfold some old_

_Yellow lost love letters _

_It's gonna hurt bad before_

_It gets better_

_But I'll never get over you_

_Hiding this way_

He still remembers when they were twelve, when Sakura would give him those gifts, letters and foods. He didn't want to admit but he misses her so much. It was ironic knowing she was so close yet he felt like she was so far away.

His heart was clenching in pain, knowing that she was avoiding him. When he reached her apartment, he didn't bother using the door. He just get inside the window. His chakra was concealed. He looked at his pink haired teammate. She's not sleeping… she's crying her eyes out.

He knows that it was his fault. He always make her cry don't he?

_I've never been kind to ever let_

_My feelings show_

_I thought that being strong meant _

_Never losing your_

_Self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough _

_To let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride_

_Let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

He get out of his hiding place and sit on her bed. His back was facing her. She sit up and wipe her tears.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked his raven haired teammate

"What are you doing to yourself?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Already getting some sleep." She answered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Liar, you couldn't sleep." He said. "I saw you crying." He added.

"So what if I'm crying?" She asked in return.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"That is none of your concern Uchiha." She spat out.

"We have a mission tomorrow. You couldn't tire yourself out by crying. Of course that is my concern." He said.

"Oh sure cause you're thinking that I would slow you down." She said. He looked at her emerald irises that were full of pain and anger.

"I didn't say anything like that." He said.

"You know how to choose words Uchiha. Your not going to say to me that I am weak by directly saying it." She said. He didn't like how she talks to him. But hey, who could blame her?

"Did I… loose you already?" He asked hesitantly. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?' She asked back.

"You, did I already loose you?" he asked again. She looked at the window.

"Maybe." She answered.

"When I was a kid, my mother used to tell me that someday, there would be a girl that I'll care for so much." He started. She looked at him and listened intently. She felt a little bit guilty knowing that maybe this story brought back pain to him.

"That's why she said I must never loose that girl. Because that girl will be always with me forever. That's the reason why I am asking you if I lost you already." He said.

She looked so shocked. That was close to a confession. She felt her tears fall down. He wiped away her tears and kissed her on the lips.

"If that weren't enough to make you mine… I guess I'll just go." He said as he stands up. He was about to jump out of her window when he heard the word he was waiting for.

"Ikanaide… Sasuke-kun." She said softly. That was all he needed to hear to go back. He kissed her on the lips. He pulled her closer to his body. She let him explore her mouth by his tongue. He laid their bodies down, him hovering her.

_I've never been kind to ever let _

_My feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant _

_Never losing your self-control_

He kissed her passionately, his hands wandering on her body. He didn't wait for the permission cause they both know that it was already given.

He started kissing her neck, leaving bright red hickeys. She couldn't help but whimper at his ministrations. He unzipped her red dress and removed it away from her body revealing a lacy black bra. He massaged her breast through the cloth. She couldn't help but moan softly. He unclasped the bra and removed it from her too leaving her half naked in front of him. He continued his ministrations at her body. Her whimpers turned him on.

For a few minutes, they were both naked, still engaged in a heated kiss.

_But I'm just drunk enough_

_To let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride_

_Let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

When he entered her, he muffled her screams of pain. He didn't move for the fear of hurting her more. Finally, when the pain in her subsides, they start at a slow pace, but when impatience gets better of him, he started going faster and a bit rougher.

Finally, they both reached their peak. They lay there panting hard. He pulled her closer. She pulled the blanket and covered their bodies.

"I love you." She said. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I care for you." He said. She could feel her tears' welling, that was so close to I love you.

"Promise me, won't leave me again." She said.

"Aa." He said as he held her tighter. She contentedly let the sleep take her.

Finally, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He didn't notice that a tear escape from his eye. He was already contented that way. Who knows, maybe a time will come… he could even say I love you too to her.


End file.
